1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus in which a display on a screen is configured on the basis of information on an operator's fatigue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operators who use information processing terminals tend to be tired, since the operators carefully watch display portions of the information processing terminals. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-255128 (hereinafter described as Document 1) discloses a proposal to switch a display on a screen of a monitoring and controlling system for a power system from a monitoring and controlling oriented display to a relaxation oriented display, when an operator's fatigue is detected. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-323702 (hereinafter described as Document 2) discloses another proposal to display not only an image of an operator during processing of a task or a processing history of the task on the screen of an information terminal but also the mental condition of the operator, when a task of the operator using the information terminal is changed.
The arts described in Documents 1 and 2 are capable of presenting a display for relaxation or the mental condition of the operator in association with the fatigue of the operator. However, the working efficiency may be degraded because the display on the screen is changed from a display involved in the present task to the relaxation oriented display or the display showing the mental condition of the operator. Further, it is required to recover the operator effectively.